Illusions are Never what they Seem
by Will of the Vongola
Summary: For Frans entire life he had strange things happening to him, things that only he could see. On his eighteenth birthday his life gets completely flipped upside down when those strange happenings get explained. Can Fran control them in time, or will they end up taking over his body? (Rated M for later Chapters) B26 6927 Partial Highschool AU


Things rarely turn out the way anyone wants them too. You go to the store looking for a one pound package of chicken breasts, but there's only a pound and a half or above. Or you go to a store looking for the perfect shade of teal eye-shadow, but they only have shades slightly lighter or slightly darker. Of course you have to settle for what you can find, because you begin to realize that life is not perfect, and your expectations will always be crushed.

Unfortunately for Fran, things always seemed to go much worse for him. If the kid next to him got a rotten apple, Fran would get an entire rotten lunch tray. He seemed to be the most unlucky kid to have ever been born. Every day of his life went this way. One day in elementary school his mother called the school saying she was going to be late. Fran didn't mind because he got to play on the playground a little longer. Him and his friend decided to have a contest to see who could swing the highest. It got a little out of hand and his friend fell out of the swing, fortunately he only had a few scratches. They both just decided to swing much lower than that after his friend's accident. Unfortunately for Fran, he fell at a much lower height; he broke his collar bone.

In Fran's eighteen years of living he had been to the hospital a grand total of 36 times. That's twice a year since he was born. Fran had no luck, and the gods could only explain why. Then things began to happen to him that could have come directly out of the Harry Potter series. Strange things would appear and disappear, he'd see things that no one else could. The most significant thing that happened to him though were in his dreams.

They were always covered in mist, he could barely see his hand in front of his face, but there was this man, someone that spoke to him, directed him where to go. Every night he was told that the things that were happening to him were nothing to be afraid of, it would all be explained soon. Fran had that night every year since he was sixteen. Nothing was ever explained to him, nothing changed, eventually Fran began to just assume that his dreams were mere hallucinations and that he shouldn't pay attention to them. But there was one thing that always stood out to him, the shadow grew, like a normal human would. No matter how much Fran wanted to ignore the dreams, he knew he couldn't.

Fran groaned as his alarm woke him up, slapping it, the alarm shut off, allowing Fran to go back to sleep if he wished. But even if he wanted to his mother wasn't going to allow that to happen.

"Fran dear wake up. It's your birthday, you know that Tsuna's going to call you in a few minutes like he always does."

Fran groaned loud enough so his mother downstairs could hear. Tsuna was Fran's best friend since Middle school. Despite everything that seemed to happen to Fran, Tsuna always managed to be there to pick him right back up. Fran sighed softly and rolled out of bed, standing up straight to get a good look at himself in the mirror.

Fran was a petit male, he had teal shoulder length hair that matched his piercing eyes. He had two triangular shaped birthmarks under each eye. Though Fran seriously doubted they were birthmarks, last time he checked those normally were brown, not a deep purple. Knowing his mother he almost wondered if she had gotten him tattooed as a baby, then again she probably wouldn't have done something that stupid.

"Fran breakfast is ready."

"Give me a moment mom."

Fran wiped the sleep out of his eyes and walked to his closet, flipping on the light switch and looking around. Sure today was his eighteenth birthday but he didn't really feel like dressing special for it. Grabbing a royal blue turtle neck and black skinny jeans he slipped them on, brushed out his hair and went downstairs to eat his breakfast.

His mother frowned at him when he approached the bottom landing.

"Dear are you not going to try and look your best for your birthday?"

"Birthdays are nothing special, why should I dress differently?"

Alessia just shook her head and kissed Fran's forehead, smiling.

"Happy 18th Birthday Fran. I love you."

Fran smiled and kissed his mothers cheek.

"Thanks mom, I love you too."

At seven on the dot the phone rang, Fran shook his head and grabbed the phone off the table.

"Hello Tsuna."

"How did you know it was me?"

"In the seven years that I've known you, you've not once been late on wishing me a happy birthday."

Fran could practically here the other blush.

"Oh, well. Happy Birthday Fran! You're finally eighteen, how does it feel?"

"The same as I did yesterday."

"That's no fun. Well I gotta go, moms calling me for breakfast."

"I'll see you at school Tsuna."

Fran hung up the phone and sat down at the table, letting a small smile go as he thought of the other. He was almost so cheery, that would never change. Fran and his mother ate in silence, until about halfway through there meal.

"Ahh dear?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something tonight, it's incredibly important. I need you to gather all of your friends that you trust the most and bring them here. Call me at your lunch time with the numbers though so I know how many to cook for."

Fran looked at his mother with a puzzled expression. She never acted this way, even her normal cheery look was gone.

"Mother what's the matter?"

"I cannot tell you that right now Fran. Just promise me you'll do this one thing. I'll make it all clear tonight, I swear."

Fran looked down at the rest of his food, his appetite apparently gone.

"Alright mom. I'll do it, but you better explain yourself tonight!"

Alessia nodded.

"Have a good day at school honey."

Fran furrowed his brow as he walked to the front door. His mother never acted this way, it almost frightened him. Shrugging it off for the time being he slipped on his black boots, grabbed his backpack and his beanie.

Heading outside he shivered. It was Early December and the temperature had begun to drop drastically. Fran was born on December 17th, only a week before Christmas. His mother always told him that he was the best present she could have ever received, despite the fact that his father had left his mother soon after his birth. He never knew who his father was, honestly he didn't care. His mother never spoke a word about him and it seemed better than way.

After walking a few blocks down he felt something hit the back of his head. Fran rolled his eyes, continuing to walk.

"Hey Froggy why are you ignoring me?"

"Because I can Senpai."

"That's incredibly rude."

"You're incredibly rude."

Fran looked to the left as the blond haired male showed up next to him. A small smile spread across Fran's face as he looked at the blonde's attire. Black skinny jeans, white knee length boots, and a teal turtle neck that matched the color of his own hair. Belphegor always did dorky things like this for Fran, he never showed his affection in a normal way.

"Happy Birthday Froggy."

"Thank you Senpai."

The two walked quietly side by side. Fran had met Belphegor in seventh grade. The blonde was known for bullying people, and the day they happened to meet, Bel just so happened to be bullying Tsuna. Fran snapped and punched Bel in the face, nearly breaking his nose. Ever since then the two had been friends. And odd way to become close, but it seemed to work for them.

"Fran!"

Fran looked up and saw a cheerful brunette waving to him at the school gates.

"Morning Tsuna."

Tsuna ran up to him and gave him a huge hug, cause Fran to nearly fall backwards but Bel put an arm behind the green haired male to prevent that. Fran gave Bel a silent thank you and hugged cheerful boy back.

"How are you? Do you feel any different?"

"Tsuna I talked to you thirty minutes ago. Nothing is going to change."

Tsuna frowned slightly and looked to Bel, giving him a smile.

"Morning Bel."

"Morning Tsuna."

Fran looked at the two of them and sighed.

"Guys during lunch meet me on the roof, I need to talk to you about something."

Tsuna cocked an eyebrow at the suddenly serious Fran, something didn't seem right but he didn't say anything. All three of them split up and when to their respective classrooms, Tsuna was the youngest in Year 2, Fran was in year 3, and Bel was in year 4. After their lectures and studies the three of them met on the roof that afternoon for lunch. They talked happily and hate their lunches until Fran finally decided to speak.

"I have no clue what is going on, but there's something wrong. My mother told me to gather my closest friends, which are you two tonight for dinner. I have a bad feeling about what exactly is going to happen but I can't really say what it is. My mother was serious for the first time in what seemed like a long time this morning. It was actually frightening."

Tsuna looked at Bel who both nodded.

"Of course we'll be there. I wonder if it's something about your father."

Fran shook his head and looked down at his hands. He didn't think it was about his father, but rather about something that had been normal to him since he was born.

"I don't think so…"

* * *

Alessia means Defender in Italian so I thought that would have been perfect for her name.

As for Fran's birthday since we really don't know what it is I tend to make it a few days before Bel's which is December 22nd.

Also you might recognize the name of this story. I had almost completed a chapter fic with this title but I scrapped it because it was turning into a piece of shit. It's a little of the same idea but I'm going to write it differently. If you have absolutely no clue what I'm talking about then let's keep it that way.

Please review if you would like, thanks a bunch and I hope you guys stick with me.


End file.
